Noblesse Chapter 237. You Are Not Alone
Bleach Story RPG The chapter begins with Frankenstein trying to control his power in a room below his house. As soon as he uses his powers, a voice starts cursing Frankenstein for still being alive. Unable to do as he planned, Frankenstein leaves with a ball of dark energy in his hands and the room he created to contain his power, destroyed. In the balcony of the house, Seira and RK - 4 are discussing what to do after hearing about Rai's condition. M-21 is still confused for why would Rai save them at cost of his own life span. Takeo questions everyone as what should they do, claiming that he has thought a lot but cannot decide anything. He further adds that no one wants to leave as if they did, they would have left by now. Regis comments that they have to leave otherwise it might force Rai to use his power again. This leads Takeo to question them if they are going to abandon the person who saved them by using his life, which shocks them. He adds that all they need is to prevent Rai from using his powers by getting stronger themselves. Tao claims that he understands but after the death of an Elder, their opponents will be even tougher than before but to everyone's shock, Takeo states that if the opponents are someone they cannot defeat, then they must die, questioning them if they are afraid of death. "If we are faced with stronger opponents that we are unable to defeat... Then we must die, Thats all." They all agree that they are not afraid of death and Regis says that all he is afraid of is being forced to go against his will, to which Seira agrees. Inside the house, as Frankenstein comes to where Rai is, Rai gazes towards him, which worries Frankenstein if Rai knows what he was doing. He is still worried, but hears Tao's voice saying that they have decide to stay and not leave. Takeo adds that they don't care if they were to die, as they were satisfied with their life and want nothing more. M-21 questions Rai for why did he save them even when he was ill himself. Rai replies if he can save their lives by using his own, then his life is worth enough. This prompts Tao to claim that, RK - 5 swear allegiance to Rai, to which M-21 and Regis ask him isn't it RK - 4. Tao points towards Seira claiming that she is the 5th member, which surprises everyone as even Seira didn't know of it. She asks if she has to wear a mask, Tao tells her that he will provide her a new one soon enough. Then he decides to reveal all members from 0 - 5. Number 0 again confuses evryone but Tao clears the confusion by saying that Frankenstein is Number 0. To add more to their surprise, Seira questions if the masks are only available in black colour. Category:Noblesse Chapters